


Umbrella

by technin



Series: Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Félix gives Marinette his umbrella.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn the one-shot book into their own individual books. c:

Surely enough, Marinette was well aware of her bad luck. She could almost call herself a black cat with how bad it was. Between Chloé and her constant tumbles, she didn't know how worse it could get.

Except for the fact that she may have been carrying a bucket of water and tripped, dumping the water all over someone.

Of course, Alya was cackling right beside her, gripping her gut as she wheezed with laughter. The bucket fell from Marinette's hands with a loud clang, her face bursted into hotness in her embarrassment as she struggled to speak. "I- oh my god!" She flinched when the person practically glared down to her, but didn't say anything. She gulped, swallowing down her growing anxiety. "I-I'm so sorry!" She stammered out.

Alya wheezed out another laugh, making Marinette flinch and glare over to her. 

".. it's fine."

Marinette's eyes shot over to the taller teen standing before her, plain eyes not showing much emotion whatsoever. "I- I can, um.. pay.. for damages?" She stammered out, making him raise an eyebrow to her. "I'm unsure you would be able to pay for the expense of my clothing." Marinette's mouth stayed agape, but she quickly shut it and pursed her lips. "I do thank you for the thought though," he muttered, then gave Marinette a small nod of acknowledgement. "Excuse me." 

Marinette watched as the teen brushed past her, most likely to go take care of his soaked clothes, then turned to Alya who kept her grin. "You were doing so well too," she mused, holding back any laugh that threatened to slip out. "It's a good thing he didn't ask you to pay, I bet his clothes cost more money than a phone, and those are pretty expensive." Marinette let out a groan and looked down to the empty bucket on the floor. Alya chuckled, then rubbed Marinette's shoulder.

"Let's go clean this mess up, okay girl?"

* * *

Marinette stepped out of the school doors and stared up to the cloudy dark sky as it let out the rain. A comforting sound and smell surrounded her. Smiling to herself she took a deep breath, looking around the street, possibly for some ideas to sketch later.

Something grey would be cool, or maybe blue? 

"What are you doing?" 

Flinching with a small yelp, Marinette turned around to meet pale grey-blue eyes who stared at her boredly, yet curiously. His right hand lazily in his pocket while the left held a black umbrella. Marinette froze seeing as it was the same guy she dumped water on not only two hours ago. She turned back to the street, trying to not pay attention to his footsteps walking up to her side.

"I-.. I'm looking for ideas." She simply responded, glancing over to him, only to see his head tilt slightly, curiosity faintly dancing in his eyes before he pulled his gaze away with a small nod. "Alright." was his quiet response. Her eyes flickered back over to him to see him click a small button on the handle to open it. Her gaze flickered away from him when he looked back to her after stepping down some of the stairs. "Are you waiting for your ride?" Marinette pursed her lips before shaking her head slightly.

"No, I always walk home," she told him, then looked up to the grey sky. "I'm just waiting for it to clear up a bit." She added, looking back down to him then gave him a small smile. "If not, I'm fine with walking home in the rain." His lips fell into a frown as his eyes narrowed slightly. "You could get sick." He pointed out, making her purse her lips. His frown deepened at the reaction, then sighed. Her eyes fell down to his hand as he stretched it out to her, then gently gestured for her to take the umbrella. Her eyes flickered from his grey-blue eyes to his hand holding out the umbrella.

His frown slanted slightly as he raised an eyebrow to her, seemingly noticing the concerned look that slowly grew on her face. Her lips pursed again, her hands flickering back down to his hand. "Won't.. won't you get sick if I take it?" It was small, but she noticed his eyes widened slightly, his own eyes glanced away and then cleared his throat. "No.. no, I have a ride." He told her, meeting her blue eyes again. "Just take the umbrella." Marinette gave a small nod, looking back down to his hand. Hesitantly she reached for the umbrella and almost flinched when he let it go into her hands. Her heart pounded when their hands brushed slightly, but it skipped a beat when she heard a faint clap of thunder in the far distance. Marinette's hand tightened around the handle only to hear a soft click, making the umbrella close on her head.

His mouth fell open slightly, then pursed his lips clearing his throat. He tilted his head down slightly seeing as she made no move or effort to fix the umbrella. He grabbed a part of the umbrella and tilted it up only to meet her blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. Marinette's cheeks flushed as she gave a small nod. "Just.. don't hit that button." He told her, moving her hand away from said button. She gave a small nod and in the next minute popped open the umbrella, almost making him flinch back.

Marinette watched as he turned away from her and began walking down the steps, she would've let him go so he doesn't stay out in the rain too long, but..

"Um!" She called out, letting out a small yelp when she almost slipped down the stairs, startling the blond, making him snap around. Marinette let a nervous laugh slip out of her mouth, gently kicking her foot on the step. He didn't turn around, he raised an eyebrow to her. Marinette bit her bottom lip, bringing up her other hand to the handle, but making sure to not close the umbrella again. "What.." she cleared her throat, meeting his eyes. "What's your name?"

She felt her heart pound when the corner of his lips flickered up a bit. "It should be on the handle."

Marinette only watched as the blond ended up leaving her on the steps. And surely enough, when she looked down to the handle, she saw a name engraved in the handle in gold.

_"Félix"_

A small smile wedged on her face as she felt wiggling in her pocket, then looked over to see her red and black Kwami fly out with a smile on her face. "He seems nice!" Tikki said, giving Marinette a big smile. Marinette's cheeks flushed a bit.

But her mind kept trailing to that faint clap of thunder when he offered her his umbrella.

* * *

 

"Was it good to lie to pig tail girl?"

The blond looked over to the floating black cat (rat) beside his shoulder. He frowned to him, giving a small confused look and his walking came to a halt. "You never did get her name by the way, kid." The Kwami then hummed. "It's a shame, that's the most expression I've seen on your face since you've had me."

Félix moved his gaze back to the soaked sidewalk, then rolled a small shrug. "For someone smart, you're pretty stupid." Félix flashed a quick glare to the Kwami, then glanced over his shoulder back to the school. He turned back around, moving his wet hair out of his eye and continued his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that Felix clears his throat when he's embarrassed, nervous and/or going to laugh


End file.
